A typical telecommunications access network is a distributed arrangement of communications facilities between end users and one or many centralized network facilities. The implementation of services (e.g., streaming content, web and content caching, firewalling etc.) over the access network is implemented conventionally using server-specific platforms that are independent of the access network equipment itself. The equipment used to provide such services (i.e., the service delivery platform) is generally centrally located with respect to the telecommunications access network.
Generally, operators of telecommunications access networks are cautious about introducing changes into their networks because the integrity of their network is key in their continued viability as an operator. Because operators are cautious about deploying new equipment, they rigorously test new equipment to ensure that it will interoperate faultlessly with their existing network and operate within the engineering constraints of their facilities. Determining a new product's suitability and risk is often an arduous process for the network operator and supplier alike.
Even though service delivery platforms are commonly independent from the platform that provides the network access, telecommunications network operators generally test the proposed service delivery platform as they would any other new and independent piece of equipment within their network. New service delivery platforms are generally subjected to more rigorous tests than extensions of existing platforms because there are more aspects of an independent system that need to be examined relative to enhancements and extensions of an existing system. The complexity of testing such new service delivery platforms is an impediment to the deployment of new service platforms.
The time to launch a new service associated with a particular service delivery platform that requires complex tests is often more lengthy than for a service associated with a service delivery platform requiring less complex tests. Additionally, even though a certain service delivery platform may have passed an operator's tests, a service may not be able to be launched until a related service delivery platform has passed its tests. Furthermore, when several independent platforms must be deployed for the delivery of a particular service, the complexity of managing each of the independent platforms can become complex.
Offering a subscriber service via a service delivery platform hosted by a DSLAM presents a number of application-specific resource management issues that must be addressed in order to provide such subscriber service in an efficient and effective manner. One such issue is providing a means for fulfilling bandwidth and quality of service (QoS) requirements for subscriber connections with the DSLAM. Another such issue is providing a means for optimizing the use of and minimizing the need for application-specific resources at the DSLAM. Conventional DSLAM management systems are limited in their ability to address these and other application-specific resource issues.
Therefore, a method and system capable of enabling new services and service capabilities to be deployed in a telecommunications access network in a manner that overcomes the limitations associated with conventional methods and systems is useful.